He Wants Me, Obviously
by SwiftyTheWolf
Summary: A short-ish Erisol rivalry/one-sided infatuation one-shot that I wrote out of pure boredom. Hope you enjoy!


Love hesitates to make him its slave, and this hesitation is really starting to piss me off.

If someone were to take as long as he is, they'd surely go insane. But not me, no, not me; I'm _determined._

Speaking of him, I can hear him tapping away furiously at his keyboard across the room, hissing the occasional swear word through his lisped mouth with irritation. "Fucking shit…" I chuckle at his obscenities; honestly, if their voices weren't so different, one could mistake him for Karkat if they weren't looking at him.

Maybe even then I'd still know that it's my dear, sweet Sollux. My dear, sweet, oblivious Sollux.

"Holy fuck, how could someone even manage to do this!?" Sollux finally growls at his computer and stands up, hitting the keyboard one last time and shutting the computer down. His brows are furrowed with a scowl on his face, and if he weren't wearing those ridiculous yet attractive multicolored glasses, I'm sure his eyes would be narrowed too.

"What even happened, Sol?" I take big steps over there, trying my best to look even the slightest inviting. He just gives me an irritated look and adjusts the glasses on his face.

"Somehow, somebody managed to fucking rearrange all my files, rename them, and if I'm not mistaken, some of them are erased, because I'm missing a hell of a lot of important stuff." I raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking why he was so frustrated. "Ugh. Eridan, I swear to gog, you're so stupid."

"Whoa, hurtful. I was going to comment about how cute your lisp sounds when you're angry, but now I think I might just walk away." Of course I'm not going to walk away. I'm trying to piss him off, to make him flustered.

"Yeah, well, I'm not in the mood for it right now. I can't remember the codes I need to reverse everything, or at least recover some of it, for the life of me and I just feel like being alone." Jegus, dragging somebody into caliginous territory is harder than it sounds. To be honest, I was expecting it to be as easy as just waltzing up to Sollux, insulting him while incorporating some kind of suggestive comment into it, and inviting him to do something dirty with him.

I tried that, and Casanova over there didn't understand what I was implying at all. What an idiot. What a delectably delicious idiot.

"Maybe I could help?" He shoots me a dirty look; or at least I think he does. It's like I can feel his frustrated eyes burning holes right into my very soul. Whether I find this arousing or not, I'm yet to decide.

"For all I know, you could be the asshole that did this to my computer!" Of course I'm the asshole that did this to his computer. It made for good conversation.

"What? I would never!" Of course I'm not going to admit that.

Or maybe it'd be better if I do? I wonder if that would coax him into Blackrom territory with me. I ponder this idea as he looks away with a pouty look on his face and his foot tapping impatiently on the ground as he searches for something to say. _Tap, one two, tap, one two, tap, one two…_ I get used to the rhythm he creates easily, and I start tapping my fingers on my hip accordingly.

"I bet it was you," He finally growls. "You probably did this to get me to fall into one of your stupid traps in an attempt to drag me into a caliginous relationship with you, which is never going to happen by the way." I'm oddly surprised by his correct accusation. Did he actually catch that, or was he just guessing and grasping at straws for an argument?

"Is it that obvious?" Oh shit, did I say that out loud? Oh, double shit, he's nodding his head.

"Everybody and their _Lusus_ can see it, fishface." Oh. _Oh._

A sly smirk spreads across my lips as I rest my arm on his shoulder and lean against him, crossing one of my legs over the other as I stand. "Well, you've obviously seen right through my cleverly thought out plan. So what do you say, Sol?" In response, he makes a noise of disgust and slides to the left so I go toppling to the ground, a grunt escaping my lips.

"What do I say?" He appears to be in deep thought for a few seconds. "How about, _no way, fucktard._" With that, he turns and walks away, seeming to be muttering to himself as well.

I simply chuckle to myself and get to my feet, dusting off my pants and doing a quick check-over on my cape. I can't have that getting ruined, now can I? It _is_ made of one of the finest silks known to Troll-kind, after all.

My eyes follow Sollux until he disappears through the doorway, shouting one more insult at me on his way out. A victorious expression spreads across my face and I nod my head knowingly. "He wants me," I tell myself and return to my computer, clicking on Feferi's Trollian handle.

**So, this happened…**

**Not quite sure how, but it happened. Erisol is one of my favorite ships by far, due to m love for both of the characters.**

**Also, this was pretty much inspired by the song "Pretty Girls make me Nervous" by Prozzak. Look it up, it's a really good song.**

**Homestuck and its characters belongs to Andrew Hussie, obviously. But this story belongs to me.**


End file.
